


Coming Home

by AamiraTheSlitheen (orphan_account)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Gen, M/M, Nice!Dean, POV Michelle Unwin, The one in which Michelle is a Campbell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AamiraTheSlitheen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lee hears the sound of shoes shuffling on the flat’s wooden floor and nearing the door, he prepares himself for the inevitable. The front door slamming against his face, a well-deserved slap from Michelle, and undoubtedly tears. <br/>So you can imagine his surprise when not only his (ex) wife, but also her current lover and his own son point guns at him and Harry.</p>
<p>Or: the one two-shot where there is more to Michelle and Eggsy Unwin that meets the eye, Dean is actually an okay stepdad and the whole of them are a badass family of hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> There it is now, that one Kingsman fic I intended to write but which good draft I lost ages ago. Please take in consideration the fact that this is my first fanfiction in this fandom, and practically the first work I've had published in a long time (ask the people who read my unfinished Hannibal story). This story should have 2-3 chapters at most, and is unbeta'ed. So please bear with me. Any review or criticism is welcome, btw!
> 
> PS: I know zitch about British English or slang (waves her hand from Mauritius)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at allollipoppins.tumblr.com

Michelle Campbell is no stranger to loss. Once you bear her name, the curse is inevitable.

Wherever the Campbells go, death follows and closes in on the ones unfortunate enough to cross its path. Rumor has it their ancestor, the last woman born a Campbell, had sold her soul to bring back her bastard son dead in childbirth. Some whispered that the devil had taken more than her soul, and had taken her son along with her.

Samuel Campbell the Seventh of the name and Michelle's father, usually brushed off these rumors. Reports of sons disappearing five months after their birth come and go, but he pretends not to be unnerved by them anymore. He barely glances at the picture in his wallet anymore, a small worn-out photography of a hairless, smiling baby. No one talks about young Eggsy, Michelle's older brother whom she never got to meet after he vanished from his bedroom five months after his birth. Even Michelle knows better than to mention him, after she once questioned her parents about Eggsy as a child, and had her mother bursting to tears and her father solemnly shaking his head.

Michelle stops asking questions as she grows up. Doesn't enquire on why she doesn't go to school like other kids her age, or why they are always on the road and in filthy motel rooms instead of a house. For years her only home is the backseat of her parents' car, with a shotgun tucked under her plaid shirt and journals full of Latin incantations by her side. That's all she needs.

***

When she hits puberty, Gerry Campbell starts looking after her more often. Not only in the way most mothers did, by buying pads and bras for their daughters and giving them the talk as casually as humanly possible - she casts her sideway glances, narrowing her eyes as she tracked her every move.

Michelle thinks the prospect of one's daughter finally becoming a woman just flips her off. Besides, there's nothing to be impressed about. She sees nothing of interest when she gives looks at the mirrors in their rooms: messy dirty blond hair, a flat chest and legs too thin to be attractive.

Michelle tells her father about her mother's behavior on one of their rare breaks: Samuel has decided to show her the basics concerning guns and other weapons, and today's lesson is guns. Father and daughter walk to a secluded field outside of town, when she mentions that her mother looked at her in a funny way before they left.

She expects him to follow her own line of thought. To tell her that Gerry is only paranoid what with her only daughter maturing.

What he says is not even close to it.

"She's worried, that she is, but it ain't jus' 'cause you're a bird."

He turns to her, completely serious now. "See, yer a bit of a miracle, hon. After all these first borns died, the only children all your ancestors got were sons. All slowly falling to the ground, one by one, I tell yer.

"Then there's yer, Michelle: first girl born in over six generations. Quite a miracle ye are, dear. Imagine me and yer mom's surprise.

"We didn't really know what to think of yer, y'know? First daughter born in decades, no suspicious events surrounding yer... 's all a mystery. Ye never know what could happen to ye, love. All we can do now is keep an eye on yer."

They stay silent on the way to the field, and back. Both only talk to see how guns work, and how to manipulate them. Within less than a week, Michelle adds guns to the list of skills she has acquired: the feat stands next to reciting the Latin exorcism incantation off by heart, mastering martial arts and fighting techniques, knowing the difference between ghosts and poltergeists and other monsters. Michelle may not be fully educated, but she progresses in the art of survival.

Samuel couldn't be prouder.

***

Of course, all good things never last. Samuel loses his life in a fight with a werewolf, while Gerry is persuaded to drown herself in a lake by a vengeful spirit. Michelle's too late to interfere in both cases.

She burns down all remains off her family: pictures, clothes, everything but their journals burn to cinders into the night. Michelle doesn't cry. She's already too accustomed to death to feel anything.

Most of the grief goes into the relief that, even though the only people she ever knew and loved are gone, they left her with everything she needed to survive and enough love not to feel any lack of it.

She mourns properly the way all hunters do: by driving too fast too fast on the road and drinking her sorrows away.

***

This is how she meets Lee Unwin. Michelle finds him in a bar, turning a glass of whisky in his hands with a distant look on his face. She signals for the bartender to give her the same, and gets into the seat next to her. If she's going to be consumed by grief and get drunk for the rest of her life, she might as well do it the right way.

He's shy, but he opens up more with every drink. He's on his own, she learns, and very much down on his luck. Lee is from the army, and his squad has just returned home. The majority of it, like the man facing her, has been torn apart by the Gulf. All that remains are pieces, remains of broken men with no one to come home to.

Michelle finds that she enjoys his company, and decides to stay in town a little longer. To the world she's Michelle Campbell, a jobless woman born on the wrong side of life and recently orphaned. She's every bit as broken, and she likes to think that maybe, just maybe she could fix him and she could fix her.

'92 hasn't arrived yet before she becomes Michelle Unwin.

It's 1992 when Gary "Eggsy" Unwin comes into the world.

***

Michelle frets quite a lot over her son during the first months following his birth. Lee only watches, amused at his wife's behavior and telling himself that it's all just maternal instinct kicking in. Michelle only nods, her anxiety slowly growing with every day that passes on the calendar.

It's even worse because it's Eggsy. Eggsy, whom she named after her mother because both Gerry and Gary meant "spear", and nicknamed after her long lost brother because after all this time, she still recalls his face. Both their features are much too alike.

Days, weeks pass and Michelle doesn't know what to do anymore. She has symbols discreetly painted into the walls on his nursery, and protective charms hanging over his crib. She briefly considers drawing an anti-possession sigil on Eggsy until she remembers that Lee isn't aware of the hunting world and its customs. It gets increasingly harder to explain to him why she feels the need to sleep next to their son every night. Lee wished he knew what could possibly distress his wife so much, but nothing gives it away.

***

Lee finds a way to get them out of the house the night of Eggsy's five-month anniversary. Against Michelle's protests, he gets a neighbor to watch over their son and walks them to the Black Prince. It's the most he can afford for a date and it reminds him of the good days, back when he met her and they fixed each other. Michelle keeps twitching in her seat, but a few shots later she's lighter than air.

Lee moves them as quietly as possible to their room, where they both crash on the bed and fall asleep instantly.

When he wakes up in the morning, the side of the bed next to him is empty. He finds Michelle in Eggsy's room, crying quietly over his crib and making muffled noises behind the hands covering her face, small cries that sound an awful lot like "Thank God, thanks fucking God".

Lee doesn't have the heart to ask when she finds her way into his arms.

Eggsy keeps sleeping peacefully this morning, and the morning after, and all other mornings following suit.

***

The nightmares start six years later.

Michelle doesn't cry when a gentleman in a suit comes to tell her that her husband is dead.


End file.
